


Una velada encantadora

by LoomMirror



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoomMirror/pseuds/LoomMirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Norrington visita a su hermana, en Nevis.</p><p>Cronología: justo después de El Cofre del Hombre Muerto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una velada encantadora

\- Deberías besar el suelo que pisa ese Lord Becket, James, querido. Todo lo que ha hecho por tí...

" _James querido_ " esbozó una agria sonrisa ante las palabras de su hermana, pero no contestó. En vez de eso tomó otro sorbo de su taza de café. No quería que nadie, ni siquiera ella, supieran ningún mínimo detalle acerca de la especial relación comercial que Lord Cutler Becket y él mantenían. Una relación de la que comenzaba a arrepentirse cada vez más.

\- Ahora que ya has _vuelto_ \- continuó ella, poniendo énfasis en la palabra "vuelto" - deberías pensar seriamente en afianzar tu posición en la sociedad.

\- ¿Afianzar? - preguntó James inocentemente, aunque creía adivinar a qué se refería su hermana.

\- Casarte, por supuesto.

\- Evelyn, por favor, ¿no crees que es un tanto precipitado, sobre todo después de...?

\- ¡Precisamente! Si esa... _vagabunda_ que tiene Swann por hija no te hubiera convertido en el hazmerreír de las colonias quizá podrías tomártelo con calma. Pero ahora no.

James cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, intentando calmarse.

\- Evelyn, me parece que eso es exagerado.

\- Si, claro, exagerado... - la mujer abrió su abanico y comenzó a darse aire, indignada - Tu no sabes lo que he tenido que oír, James. No tienes idea. Ha sido una verdadera tortura...

\- Créeme, han ocurrido cosas peores en mi vida que perder a Elizabeth Swann.

\- ¿Te refieres a ser expulsado con deshonor de la Marina Real? Si, desde luego eso fue mucho peor. Todo el mundo decía que esa mujerzuela te había vuelto loco. Qué espanto. Y precisamente por eso, James, tienes que hacer algo. Cásate con una muchacha de buena posición y sé un hombre decente de una vez, si no por tu propio bien, hazlo por nosotros, por tu familia.

\- Siento que estar emparentados conmigo sea una humillación tan insoportable. - estaba a punto de estallar, una palabra más de su hermana y acabaría gritando, lo sabía.

\- ¿Te estás escuchando a ti mismo? - chilló la mujer - James, no se qué ha ocurrido, pero eres un hombre espantoso. No te reconozco.

James posó la taza de café con fuerza en la mesita, salpicando su contenido por el tapete de ganchillo. Evelyn dio un respingo.

\- Puede ser porque, Evelyn, querida, tu jamás te molestaste en conocerme.

Su voz destilaba tanta furia contenida que tanto su hermana como su sumiso cuñado se quedaron helados. En otro tiempo un comportamiento así hubiera sido impensable, pero ahora ciertas cosas habían dejado de tener importancia. Por ejemplo, lo que pensara la querida Evelyn, hija de un noble de cuarta categoría y esposa de un burgués de provincias, buen muchacho pero básicamente inútil, que todo lo que tiene lo heredó de su padre, un tendero galés que se enriqueció años atrás gracias al contrabando de licor. Antaño no había sido así. El era un soldado, un hombre para el que el mar y la Marina Real eran el único hogar que había conocido y lo único que llegaba a comprender del todo. En sociedad tendía a ser bastante torpe, y la destreza de Evelyn le intimidaba. Escuchaba sus consejos pacientemente y se sometía a su criterio. Obviamente, todas esas cosas habían dejado de importarle ya.

Se levantó, recogiendo su sombrero de la silla contigua, y dirigió a la pareja un gesto fríamente cordial.

\- Ha sido una velada encantadora, muchas gracias. Nos veremos mañana. - pronunció con deliberada precisión.

Y se marchó.


End file.
